


Blow Me Down

by dogeared



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: h50_flashfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the two of them in Steve's wide bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Down

Danny still remembers that first summer with Rachel—they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, and even though the A/C was busted and it was hot and steamy in their tiny apartment, they touched and touched until Danny felt like he was burning up. He remembers later, too, when they could barely stand to be in the same bed, the same space, when they argued until all the air was sucked out of the room and the heat was only an excuse. "You two get along like a house on fire," his ma had said at the beginning, and she was right; everything between them was incendiary, and because of it, they burned right out.

But for all that Steve runs perpetually hot and bothered on cases, for all that he accuses Danny of being a hothead, for all that it's his fault that Danny's days are likely to include real, live, actual fiery explosions, they have a different chemistry when it's just the two of them like this in Steve's wide bed, the sheets cool everywhere Danny shifts.

There's an ocean breeze coming through the window, and it's chilling all the places Steve's mouth has just been, making Danny's skin prickle, making him shiver and stretch closer.

Steve presses his lips to Danny's jaw, scrapes with his teeth and then licks the sting away, and gooseflesh races down Danny's arms. Here, unlike everywhere else, Steve slows down. They lost the top sheet somewhere along the way, and Danny feels exposed, feels like Steve's tracing a well-traveled map of Danny's body, putting into practice all the ways he's memorized to make Danny shake and shudder and swear, until Danny loses his bearings completely, buffeted by sensation.

He comes back to himself gradually, awareness filtering in: the late afternoon light, the curtain billowing and snapping over his head, the sweat cooling along his hairline, and Steve, hovering close, ruddy-cheeked and windswept. He looks smug and tender when Danny blinks at him, looks happy and wanting when Danny reaches for him, fingers skating along Steve's skin, looks about as blown away as Danny feels, and Danny can't wait to return the favor.


End file.
